Conventionally, a viewing device for showing a blind spot caused by an obstacle such as a front pillar of a vehicle has been known in PTL 1, for example. The viewing device includes a first mirror for showing the front of the vehicle and a second mirror for reflecting the light incident on the first mirror to a driver side. In the viewing device, the first mirror and/or the second mirror can be adjusted in such a manner that an image viewed by a driver through direct viewing areas having the front pillar of the vehicle therebetween and an image shown on the second mirror are continuous.